You have to savour it
by badkitty61589
Summary: Cana had a little help on the end of her mission. Heading back to the guild with the Raijinshu was a bit of a change in her plans. It may not turn out as bad as she thinks. Finding a certain long tongued mage a little interesting Cana lets herself enjoy the chaos that comes with traveling with the Raijinshu. Bixlow x Cana and other couples mentioned.


Hello everyone!

I got a request from IuliaV for a Bixlow x Cana fic so here I go!

This will be a multi-chapter fic, so bear with me.

I apologize in advanced if it is slow...I am going to try to build here...

SO

Read&Review&Enjoy!

* * *

"Cards Volley!" Cana shot out several cards which sent the two thugs flying into the brick wall behind them. She grinned. She was finally getting the upper hand.

"Get her!" She heard another coming up behind her.

"Heaven, Reversed death, Mountain!" She held up the three cards and shot out a streak of lightning towards the guy. Behind her the two guys she knocked into the wall had gotten up and started towards her. She felt something hit her and turned quickly and threw cards at the attacker. Small explosions happened near his feet and he stumbled back. Meanwhile the other had grabbed a bat and was getting ready for a swing at the mage.

"Go babies!" She head as she ducked preparing for a hit. She heard several yells and small explosions around her. When it was quiet she looked up and put her arms down.

"Yeah Babies!" Bixlow jumped down from the rooftop that he had been on and walked towards Cana ignoring the bodies on the ground.

"Thanks." She brushed herself off and placed her cards in her bag,

"No problem, right babies!" Bixlow laughed as his 'babies' responded to him. Cana shook her head with a smile,

"What brings you here?" She asked as she stretched, glad that the fight was over.

"We are just passing by." A new voice joined them. Cana turned and around the building the Raijinshu walked over.

"WE completed a mission north of Bosco, what are you doing here?" Evergreen asked.

"Just finished my mission, these guys have been bugging the old lady down the road. Cana wasn't exactly thrilled about the mission but she needed booze money.

"Well, we are going to stop by an inn in this town then take the train to Magnolia tomorrow afternoon, want to join us?" Freed quietly asked, he looked at Laxus to see if he would interject but he was more concerned with his sleeves at the moment.

"Sure, that'd be cool." Cana didn't mind joining them.

"Yeah! Now we can have some fun!" Bixlow laughed,

"Uh No! We are not playing that stupid game you always bring!" Evergreen and Freed started walking away from Bixlow.

"But we never play it!" He complained as he followed. Cana smirked and started after them. She realized Laxus hadn't moved yet,

"Hey...Laxus..." She said,

"Yo princess you coming?" She said louder, he had just been standing there messing with his coat.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Hey I am not a princess...I think some guy ruined my coat..." He threw the coat on the ground and followed Cana. She laughed,

"Wow..." The two walked after the yelling Bixlow. They made their way down the roads and found themselves in front of a homey little inn.

"How many rooms do they have in there?" Cana asked.

"Oh don't worry we'll be sharing a room." Bixlow threw an arm around her shoulders and ushered her in.

"What?" She started, as they walked in the small old man at the desk waved to them.

"Laxus, how nice to see you again." The old man smiled,

"Same room as usual?" He waited for Laxus' nod and grabbed a key from the wall. The five of them followed the small man. Cana leaned into Bixlow,

"You guys come here often?" She whispered. He grinned,

"Yeah Laxus knows this guy from a long time ago." He replied, the small man opened a room.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." He handed Laxus the key and left the group to get settled in. Bixlow let go of Cana and ran towards one of the beds,

"MINE!" He fell back on the bed taking up the entire space. Evergreen threw her bags on the couch,

"Mine." She said calmly as she headed to the bathroom. Freed grabbed his and Laxus' bags and threw them on the other bed in the room.

"What? Where can I sleep?" Cana asked as everyone got settled. It was a small room with two double beds and a couch.

"Share with Bixlow." Freed nodded over to the over sized child rolling around. Cana lifted and eyebrow,

"Is he always like this?" She asked. Freed looked once more then turned to her,

"Only on Wednesdays." He went back to his bag and sifted through it. Cana walked over to Bixlow who was still rolling around.

"Move over." She poked at him. He rolled to face her with his head in his palm and his elbow on the bed,

"You gonna join me Cana?" He had a smirk,

"Gotta find space first." He lay back and spread out his arms and legs,

"Are you kidding me." She was half angry and half amused. Evergreen opened the bathroom door, she was not in her pajamas. She looked over at Bixlow,

"See that is why I never bothered with the bed anymore." She walked over to the couch. Cana smirked,

"Move it you oaf." She started pushing his arms towards his body. She crawled onto the bed on all fours.

"You suck." She said as he laughed, he was not easy to move. She pushed him to the side of the bed and laid down before he could reclaim the space she just got.

"hah!" She laid down and grabbed a pillow from his side, she had her back to him. He them rolled on top of her.

"You were saying?" His chest was on her basically bare back.

"Ugh get off meeeee." She was tired and wanted to sleep. He poked her sides and she would giggle.

"Stooop!" She yelled as she swatted his hands away. Eventually Laxus turned off the lights and Bixlow rolled off of her.

"Night!" He yelled. Each of the Raijinshu said good night and Cana added hers last. Cana dozed off partially thinking about the guy that just spent his time messing with her. She rolled around, she was cold in her bikini top. There must be a way to get warmer. Half asleep she sat up in the dark. She looked over at Bixlow. He had taken off his top and was sleeping on his back with one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach. Not thinking much of it Cana crawled over and snuggled up to him. In his sleep Bixlow took his arm out from behind his head and hugged her, which encouraged her to get even closer to him. With her head on his neck and her stomach meeting his she intertwined their legs and happily fell asleep.

* * *

Let me know what you thought!

I do take requests if you message me! :)

I also have other Fairy Tail stories so check em out!

Thank you for reading, leave a review please! :)


End file.
